1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to extenders for chair, bed and other furniture legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major problem for the arthritic patient is the transfer to and from his bed. This transfer is especially difficult when the height of the bed is so low that the patient has difficulty regaining his balance after the transfer. Doctors have recommended placing blocks under the bed legs to elevate the bed. The Allied Health Professions Section of the Arthritis Foundation has suggested that the bed elevation be raised by making blocks of wood with recesses to fit the bed legs. Each block has solid outer walls and a recess which is filled with sand or small blocks to bring the bed to the proper height. For stability, each leg is inserted into the recess for at least one-third of the block's height.
While the prior practice of elevating bed mattresses facilitates sliding-sitting transfers to and from wheelchairs by making the bed level with the wheelchair and enables the patient to stand more easily, it has been discovered by the present inventor that by raising the height of furniture to a specific height, pain and joint stress due to sitting and rising can be virtually eliminated. This exact height, which varies with each individual, is referred to as the "comfort zone". The comfort zone for most individuals is approximately 18 to 24 inches from the floor. In cases of chairs and sofas with soft cushions and beds with soft mattresses, the comfort zone is measured from the floor to the depressed position of the cushion or mattress. By elevating each article of furniture used, the arthritic patient can greatly reduce pain and joint stress, reduce his intake of medication and reduce the deterioration of his joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,629 discloses an adjustable chair leg extension. This patent uses a holding element which is secured to the bottom of chair leg by a screw. Each chair leg must have one of these holding elements rigidly secured thereto. Also, a cylindrical portion is adapted to fit around a chair leg and have bands tightened thereon to draw the cylindrical member together. This offers a disadvantage in that the size of chair leg is dependent on the inside diameter of the cylindrical portion.
An improved furniture leg extender is described in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,323. The previous practice of placing chair or bed legs on books or wooden blocks was much too dangerous and is no longer required. The recessed block suggested by The Arthritis Foundation had to be custom made for each bed leg size and was too unstable for use on chairs. The extender described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,323 also overcame this disadvantage.
While substantially all of the disadvantages of the prior art were overcome by applicant's leg extender as covered in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,323, applicant has found through use that an easier means of adjustment of the leg extender was needed. Also, a more rigid device was desired. A more pleasing appearance which would better match the leg of the article being raised and means to facilitate easy movement of the furniture by an arthritic person were other disadvantages which applicant has overcome with the furniture leg extender of the present invention. Further, the present invention does not require various size block supports as did the extender shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,323.